Why should I Care?
by JenLea
Summary: At Amy's engagement party, Trish bumps into her ex, the last person she wants to see. Bumping into someone new, she finds love in the last place she expected. Trish StratusAJ Styles
1. Getting Drunk to Avoid Him

Why Should I Care?

_Getting Drunk to Stand Him_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish Stratagias sighed, reluctantly taking a glass of champagne. Why had she agreed to this? An engagement party was the last place she wanted to be.

"Hello," Randy Orton said, stiffly. Trish sighed, sniffling miserably. They had broken up bitterly months earlier. Nothing seemed right to her anymore. Up was down. Down was up.

"Hi," she said, struggling to keep together. Glancing to the left, she wasn't a bit surprised to see his arm around Stacy Keibler's waist.

He had moved on. Judging by the gentle curve of her waist, Trish noted, not long after they had split.

"It was so nice of Amy to get alcohol free cider," Stacy murmured, in the bubbly way that drove Trish mad. Facing her, Stacy grinned. "We're pregnant,"

_Like your waist didn't give it off! _Trish thought, sipping more Champagne.

"How…How…" She searched for the right word. "How … _nice," _

"Trish, how are you?" Randy asked, lightly shoving Stacy in the direction of the food table.

"Ready to kill the Bride to be," she snarled. Amy should have warned her that the bigheaded alien would be there with her ex.

Generally, Trish wasn't a catty woman. She didn't pick fights over who had stolen whose man. Then again, she had been convinced Randy was the one.

"Don't do that," Randy chuckled. "I miss you," Trish bit her lip in an effort to stop from chewing him out.

_Yet you're having a baby with a bimbo?_ Trish thought, downing her third glass of Champagne.

"I think Amy is calling me," Trish muttered, pushing her way through the crowded room. She had to get away from Randy, or else she would strangle him.

"Trish, there you are!' Amy exclaimed softly, setting her hands on Trish's shoulders. "I wanted to tell you Randy brought Stacy."

"Too late," Trish muttered, struggling not to grind her teeth. "The bimbo's pregnant,"

"I told Adam not to invite him. I really didn't want my maid of honor put out," Amy muttered.

Just beyond Amy's shoulder, Trish caught sight of a guy. Medium sized and stocky, he was cute. Who was he?

"Amy?" Trish asked, softly clicking her tongue. The red head glanced up. "Who's that?"

"Who's who?"

Trish pointed, despite knowing it was rude. The guy intrigued her. She had to know who he was; she simply had to know.

"Oh…"

"Well?"

"AJ, a friend of Jay's"

"That's it?" Trish squealed, threatening to fall over. Amy nodded, hesitantly sniffing her friend's breath.

"Trish, how much champagne have you had?" Amy asked, struggling to hold her friend up.

"Three glasses, to get away from the Alien." Trish muttered. Amy groaned. It didn't take very much or very long for Trish to get sloppy drunk. "Could you introduce me?"

"To AJ?" Amy asked, searching the room for Adam. "Um, Sure,"

Trish followed her, keeping a tight grip on the red head's shoulder. The world began to spin. It seemed like there were now two Amys.

"No Champagne for you at the wedding," Amy grumbled, moving toward AJ. "This is insane,"

"Amy, who's behind you?" AJ asked, approaching her. Amy sighed, reminding herself she was doing this for Trish.

"This is Trish." Amy murmured, shoving her best friend forward. Trish grinned, sticking her hand out.

"I'm Trish," she said. AJ smirked, gently shaking her hand. "AJ, right?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "You okay?"

"Slightly drunk," she slurred, taking a step forward. Then, she collapsed in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? Should I continue? Feedback appreciated!

-Jen


	2. The First Accepting Cute Guy

Why Should I Care?

_The First Accepting Cute Guy when you Puke on his Shoes_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish groaned, slowly waking up. Her head felt like a thousand elephants were resting on it; her stomach was angry and she could barely stand.

"You do know how to get drunk," a masculine voice commented. "Relax and take these," Two pills and a glass of water was placed in her hand.

"What are they? Who are you?" she grunted. The voice chuckled.

"Tylenol, and I'm Alan aka AJ,"

AJ? As in cute guy AJ from the engagement party? She had passed out in front of AJ?

_What a great first impression! _She thought, swallowing the pills with a sip of water.

"Where am I?" she mumbled, struggling not to vomit. AJ chuckled.

"Amy's guest room. She wanted me to stay with you until you woke up," AJ explained. Trish nodded.

What was it about AJ that was so attractive? Why couldn't she figure it out?

"I can't drink!" she moaned. AJ stifled a laugh.

"You can't drink?" he inquired. Trish shook her head.

"Three glasses of champagne and well, you know," she said. Glancing down, she could hear Amy argue with Adam.

"Those two have been at it all morning," AJ said. "I can't figure out if it's just some wild sex game or if they're mad at each other,"

Trish smacked herself in the head. She couldn't have heard him correctly. Had he really said that?

Amy popped her head in the room. "You feeling better?"

"Kind of. How wasted did I get?" Trish asked. Amy sighed.

"You puked on AJ's shoes,"

Trish felt herself flush red. How embarrassing was that? Now, she had no chance. No guy wanted to be with a girl who puked on his shoes.

"God, AJ, I am SO sorry," Trish murmured. AJ chuckled, slipping his arm around her.

"It's okay. It won't be the first time and it won't be the last time," he said, kissing her forehead. She blushed. "How's your head?"

"It hurts but your Tylenol's kicking in," she said. AJ grinned.

"You'll be fine in a few hours," he murmured.

"There's hot coffee downstairs," Amy told her.

Moving downstairs, Trish was mortified. How had she puked on his shoes? This wasn't happening.

She filled a cup with boiling hot black coffee. Immediately, she downed half of it, blistering her throat.

"Coffee won't cure your hangover," Adam commented, sipping a bottle of mineral water.

"Don't talk to me," Trish moaned, finishing her coffee. "I just found out I puked on a really cute guy's shoes,"

"We've all done things we're not proud of when we're drunk." Adam muttered. "AJ didn't mind much,"

AJ wandered into the kitchen, barely hiding his grin. Trish groaned, knowing she looked horrible.

Adam thrust a plate of toast in front of her. Trish groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was eat. Her hangover still made her nauseous.

"Nibble it slowly," he told her. "I'm sorry I invited Randy," Nibbling slowly, Trish shook her head.

"Don't apologize," she snapped. "You have every right to invite who you want to your engagement party,"

She couldn't help but notice AJ stare at her. Why? Why did he insist on watching every bite she took?

"AJ, thank you for having Tylenol ready for me," she murmured. He nodded.

"I wanted you to be comfortable," he said, sitting across from her.

He was cute. Trish couldn't deny that. His smile was charismatic. Trish hated to admit it, but she was attracted to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Finding the Beginnings of Attraction

Why Should I Care?

_Finding the Beginnings of Attraction_

Disclaimer: As usual, I own no one, though I wish I did…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish sighed, throwing on a white tank top. She hoped she looked okay, not too fancy, not too casual.

Just beyond her closed bedroom door, AJ sat on the couch, waiting for her.

Opening the door, Trish grabbed her black leather purse. Slinging it over her shoulder, she faced AJ.

"I'm glad my hangover's going away," she murmured, slinging her purse over her shoulder. AJ grinned, rising to his feet.

After spending the morning at Adam and Amy's house, AJ invited Trish to lunch. She accepted.

She couldn't believe the size of her crush on AJ. She barely knew him! What was going on?

"You're beautiful," he murmured, glancing up and down. Trish blushed, struggling to hide her pleasure.

"I am not!" she squealed. AJ nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you are," he said. Trish couldn't see it. She wore nothing special. She wore black tailored jeans, a white tank top and black strappy heels.

She couldn't believe she was out with such a cute guy. Could she call it a date?

After Randy left, she vowed not to date for a while. He had hurt her, in more ways than one. Why should she trust a man again?

"What do you want to call this?" Trish asked, slipping her sunglasses on.

"Well, they're going to call it a date," he murmured. "Where do you want to go?"

"Pizza's fine. I'm starving. That toast this morning didn't kick it." Trish muttered. AJ chuckled.

"You sound like an angry bear," he muttered. Trish giggled.

"I get a little cranky when I'm hungry," she declared.

_AJ's out of my league, _she thought. _There's no chance we'll ever get together,_

Nerves were getting the best of her. She couldn't think of anything to talk about.

AJ took her by the arm, leading her into a small pizza shop. She was grateful, barely able to walk, a mixture of a hangover and anxiety.

"Trish!" a feminine voice squealed. Removing her sunglasses, Trish stifled a groan. "Sit with us!"

Sitting in front of her was none other than Stacy.

Why did it have to be Stacy? Why couldn't it have been Torrie or Candice? She didn't exactly like them either, but she liked them better than Stacy.

"Oh, hello," Trish muttered, wracking her brain for a good excuse to leave. Hopefully, AJ would understand.

"Sit with us!" Stacy squealed. Trish sighed. She really liked AJ, and she certainly wasn't ready to ruin it because of the alien.

"Hello," she murmured, facing Candice. She struggled to hide the involuntary shiver. The brunette scared her, not more than Stacy, but she was still startled.

AJ surprised her, reaching out to squeeze her hand. What was he up to?

"I really wish Peregrine would calm down," Stacy mumbled. Trish glanced to AJ, feeling him kick her.

_Peregrine? _He mumbled. She shrugged.

"Peregrine?" Trish asked, wishing she could just leave. Stacy nodded.

Peregrine Orton? That was definitely a name her no good ex would use. In happier days, he had told her he wanted a girl named Wren and a boy named Falcon.

_Always knew he wanted an Aviary,_ she thought. Buried deep in her purse, her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Need rescuing?"

"Yeah! How'd you -?"

"Thank AJ's fast texting,"

"Amy, I wish you had told me about your dress problems!"

"Very good,"

"I'll be right there. Sure, I'll bring AJ,"

"Bye," Amy hung up.

Fumbling for her purse, Trish stood up. AJ muttered apologies. Stacy seemed disappointed. Candice seemed glad to see them leave.

"You owe me!" AJ exclaimed, as soon as they were out of earshot. Trish nodded, admitting he was right. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," she murmured, wondering what he could possibly want to know.

"Why do you hate Stacy? I asked Amy and she told me I'd have to ask you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
